The Art of Masturbation
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash, male/male and incest. Based around season 1, when Lucas is in his car crash, he is unable to get off due to his busted up arms, what happens when Jake and Keith whant to help him out. Please read and review.
1. Jake

The Art of Masturbation.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities between too males is contained in this chapter.**

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Lucas Scott/Jake Jaglieski and Keith Scott.

**Summary: **Based around the evens of season one, episodes 1x13 and 1x15. When Lucas and Keith are in the car crash it leaves Lucas unable to use his hands, he can't do anything without help, what happens when Lucas needs to get off? Jake and Keith are there for Lucas in more ways than one would think.

The Art of Masturbation: Chapter One: Jake:

"Listen Luke, I know it hasn't been smooth sailing between us, but whatever your mom wants us to be" Keith said to Lucas who suddenly cut him off.

"I love you too Keith" He smiled watching his uncle smile, then turning back to focus on the road. The light turned green , but the arrow remained red. Dan suddenly came out of nowhere. Keith looked on in empathy, turning the car he intended to talk. In a split second the oncoming traffic collided with their car. Lucas blacked out immediately.

"I'm just going to need some time to figure some things out" Lucas said a couple of weeks later, facing Brooke.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you" She said, holding his hand. Lucas only sighed.

"Yeah, that's the thing" He paused looking at Brooke, he began to understand him.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I just think it's the best thing for right now" Lucas said slowly. There was a long pause as Brooke began to process all this, Lucas waited anxiously.

"Maybe for you!" Brooke replied, getting up and running to the door.

"Brooke, I'm sorry" Lucas said to her. Brooke turned to face him.

"Apparently not enough!" Brooke said one final time before leaving. Lucas sighed in frustration and relief, lying down and falling into an uneasy sleep.

He was making out with Peyton in his dream again, this time on her bed, his hands running up her body, and Peyton's doing the same. Suddenly Brooke popped in from nowhere, and joined in. Lucas was stuck between the two girls. Peyton was slowly rubbing Lucas' crotch, while Brooke was passionately making out with him. Lucas suddenly groaned as Peyton managed to undo Lucas' jean, leaving his lower body only in his briefs.

"And I thought Nathan was big" Peyton giggled with Brooke, who now managed to discard Lucas' t-shirt, exposing Lucas' athletic body.

"Ah god!" Lucas moaned out again as Peyton pulled Lucas' briefs down and began to jerk Lucas' size 10 cock. Brooke teased Lucas' body, twisting his nipples and pinching them, making them hard.

"Hello, Lucas, you home?" Lucas heard a voice, slowly and steadily Lucas woke from his dream. He felt his bones crack as he moved, he groaned in pain.

"Coming!" He yelled out to the voice at the door. Looking down he noticed the ragging hard on his pants were failing to hide. Getting up, Lucas searched for something to hide his erection, but no luck to him, he opened the door, and saw Jake there, a big parcel in his hands.

"What's that?" Lucas sighed as he felt the pity expression from Jake.

"This is a playstation 2" Jake smiled as he pulled the blue box out of the bag, indeed revealing a PS2. Lucas suddenly felt a huge gratitude towards Jake, and was very surprised.

"From me, and the team, even Nathan kicked in!" Jake said point at the entertainment kit.

"We also got you NBA Shoot Out and NCA W4, keep you in the game, till you get back at least" Jake said, revealing the two games, as Lucas looked at them.

"Yeah, doctor thinks otherwise, says I might not be back"

"Well don't listen to him" Jake said. Lucas only nodded, picking the gift up and putting it onto his bed, it was here that Jake noticed Lucas' erected cock. He couldn't help but stare at it, then at Lucas' hand.

"Poor guy, probably can't get off, with his hand like that" Jake thought to himself, as Lucas turned back around. There was a slight pause for a moment, causing the room to go tense.

"Anyway, listen, I had a question for you" Jake quickly said, catching Lucas off guard.

"Do you know If your mom's hiring at the cafe?"

"You want me to talk to her?" Lucas asked smiling at the teen.

"If you want to put a good word in for me, that's cool" Jake replied laughing. Lucas smiled again.

"Yeah deal" Lucas said.

"Thanks man" Jake said, moving forward and without even thinking about it, he hugged Lucas. Lucas took this as only a friendly way of saying thank you. Lucas felt content in the males arms. He knew Jake would fell his erection, and he did.

"Wow, must be hard to get off!" Jake smiled after pulling back ,and doing a imitation of jerking your own cock.

"Yeah, trust me; never take your hands for granted!" Lucas continued, felling a little less awkward around Jake. Jake was feeling bold; he hadn't been with anyone in almost a year.

"You want a hand?"

"To?" Lucas asked stupidity.

"Get off, release?" Jake continued. Lucas froze, just realizing what Jake was proposing.

"Um, wow, since when are you gay?" Lucas asked, looking deep into Jakes warm face.

"I'm not, I just thought you could use some help to get off, cause you are hard, and your hands are tied" Jake said giving Lucas a quick look over yet again. Realising that all Jake had said was true, Lucas couldn't believe he did what he did, but he nodded for Jake to go ahead. Jake grinned, and said to Lucas his room would be more appropriate. They made their way to Luke's room, the silence between them almost frightening, for people who were about to commit gay actions.

"Lay down" Jake said, and he helped Lucas onto his side of the bed, making his way over to the othersider, Jake made himself comfortable. Lucas began to undo his pants, but he was struggling.

"You need m yet?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah" Lucas said embarrassed beyond belief. As Jake began to pull Lucas' pants down.

"I can't believe you're going to jerk me off, I feel so gay" Lucas said, trying to hide the laughter in his words.

"Were not gay, 'I'm just helping you out" Jake reassured him as he now pulled Lucas' briefs down, revealing his straining, leaking 6 inch cock.

"You ready Luke?" Jake asked as he grasped onto Lucas' virgin pole. Lucas nodded, and closed his eyes as he got his first ever hand job, and he never thought he would be getting it from a guy. Jake grasped the throbbing member, and jerked it up and down faster, his hand continually coming into contact with Lucas' pubic hair.

"God, Jake your so good!" Lucas moaned out about a minute into his hand job.

"Practice" Jake grinned, as his action became faster, the pre cum leaking out more often.

"Feel good?" Jake asked Lucas, who screamed out a yes, as he so began to thrust upwards, meet Jake hand. Jake himself was starting to become hard, watching Lucas' cock made Jake go wild. He never told anyone, hell he never wanted to tell anyone, but Jae had also been turned on by both sex.

"I'm about to come!" Lucas moaned as he thrusted his head back, letting Jake take complete control. Within another 2 strokes, Lucas was cuming, Jake's name panted out of Lucas' mouth.

"I bet you feel better now?" Jake sneered as he wiped Lucas' cum of off his fist, and into the tissue.

"Do you mind?" Lucas asked, looking down at his shot.

"No" Jake was only too happy to help, he cleaned Lucas up, his hand slowly going up hit shirt, his fingers tracing around the treasure trail.

"You're getting hard again" Jake smiled.

"You have great hands Jake Jaglieski, I have to come round and return the favourer" Lucas said, looking up at Jake, who was already putting his shoes back on.

'Yes you do, don't forget to ask your mom"

"I won't" Lucas nodded.

"Oh and Luke I just want to say, I f you need anything, I 'm only too happy to help!"

TBC!

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I intended to only write two chapters of this story, but if the response is good, I'll write a spin off featuring Lucas and Jake as the potential lovers. So please read and review, tell me what you think, and If you want another story, don't forget the 2nd chapter to this story won't be too far away. Hope you liked them


	2. Keith

The Art of Masturbation.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual activities between too males is contained in this chapter.**

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Lucas Scott/Jake Jaglieski and Keith Scott.

**Summary: **Based around the evens of season one, episodes 1x13 and 1x15. When Lucas and Keith are in the car crash it leaves Lucas unable to use his hands, he can't do anything without help, what happens when Lucas needs to get off? Jake and Keith are there for Lucas in more ways than one would think.

The Art of Masturbation: Chapter Two: Keith:

Lucas had little contact with the outside world over the next two days. He was only visited by Haley and Nathan several times. Peyton and Brooke never came to see him, which deteriated his mood. Jake was the only thing that kept his spirits up. Ever since Jake helped him out during his visit, Luke couldn't get their encounter out of his mind. He continued to replay the events over and over again, every time getting hard. He never thought of a guy in a sexual way, but Jake's hands were so good around his dick, they felt great, his hands were soft as they would wrap around him. Lucas shifted on the couch and adjusted his hard on. There was a knock at the door, Lucas sighed and got up to open the door.

"Hey man" It was Jake, Lucas immediately felt happy, and his mood changed for the better.

"Come in mate" Lucas smiled as he shook Jake's warm hand.

"How you holding up?" Jake asked sitting down on the couch.

"Been better, feel like a trapped animal in here" Lucas laughed as he sat down next to Jake.

"Won't be long, soon you'll be back on the court, and in the meantime...." Jake went on, his hands making there was to Lucas' crotch. Lucas moaned as Jake grasped his crotch, pulling the hard cock , feeling it grow.

"God Jake, I really shouldn't be enjoying this!" Lucas moaned, as Jake's hands made their way past the pants, and into Lucas' cock, his hands quickly making use of discarding the briefs.

"Who cares?" Jake asked as he began to pump Lucas' cock.

"God" Lucas moaned, his head falling back, and his sense of sight quickly disappearing.

"God you're packing!" Jake smiled his hands going faster. The knock on the door suddenly stopped them, their hearts freezing. Keith opened the door, and immediately saw the two teens together, with Jakes hands buried deep in Lucas' crotch.

"Keith!" Lucas said shocked.

"Mr Scott" Jake said surprised and embarrassed, trying to pull his hands out of Lucas' pants.

"What the hell is going on here?" Keith yelled, surprised to see his nephew and team players in an intimate situation.

"It's not what it looks like!" Lucas said pleadingly.

"Life fuck it isn't!" Keith shouted. Jake finally got his hands out of Lucas' pants.

"Leave Jake, before I kick your scrawny ass!" Keith sneered, as Jake got up and hurried out, looking back a Lucas, and saying I'll call you. Keith slammed the door. Lucas felt scared for his life.

"Look Keith nothing was happening, don't tell mum, she doesn't need to know about anything!"

"I'm not going to tell your mum, but why Lucas?" Keith said.

"Jake was just helping me out, I can't get off by myself!" Lucas said truthfully. Keith sighed, and pushed Lucas down on the cough.

"Just up, and don't tell anyone!" Keith said and he undid Lucas' pants, pulling his zipper down and along with his briefs.

"Wow, Keith no!" Lucas yelled as Keith pulled all his clothes of, leaving Lucas only in his shirt.

"I'm not going to let people abuse you!" Keith yelled, as he put Lucas' leaking cock into his mouth. Lucas moaned, not caring he was getting a blowjob from his own flesh and blood.

"Keith!" Lucas moaned, as his uncle began to bob his head up and down on Lucas' pole. Lucas' hands went around his uncles head, pushing him down to take more of his cock.

"God!" Lucas moaned as he imagined Jake blowing him. Jake's lips around his cock, Jake's hair in his hands, Jake' s head bobbing up and down, Jake's hands fondling his balls. It was enough to send Lucas over the edge. His hips were thrusting upwards, meeting Keith's thrusts.

"I'm goanna!" Lucas screamed a she exploded his cum flowing deep into Keith's mouth. Keith swallowed all of his nephews cum, he pulled back, and looked at his spent nephew.

"Keith" Lucas panted as his uncle suddenly lent up and planted a wet one on him. Lucas immediately froze, he was repulsed by the kiss, and could taste the alcohol on his uncles breath. He knew Keith was acting out of character, and new if he was sober this would never had happened.

"That was better than Jaglieski huh?" Keith said pulling back. Lucas knew he had to play along.

"Yeah, way better"

* * *

Keith left shortly after. Lucas felt broken, he was so lost at the moment. He knew Keith wouldn't remember what he had done the following day, and he knew Keith was messed up at the moment. Lucas thought over the past couple of months. He loved Peyton for years, but went with Brooke, only to fall for Peyton behind Brooke's back, and now Lucas was having feelings for Jake.

Finished.

So this was just a little one-shot that I had in mind for a while. I hope you liked the story, and the characters. I do not intend to continue the story, but If I get enough feedback from people, I would probably extended on Jake and Lucas' relationship. So please read and review and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
